100 Young Justice: Invasion Tales
by lemagic
Summary: A collab of 100 mostly unrelated one-shots involving the cast of season two of Young Justice.
1. Introduction

100 Young Justice: Invasion tales

Introduction

Takes place: It's currently in a time loop so technically this chapter is occurring through before during and after of all the episodes that exist and will exist.

Summary: A collab of 100 mostly unrelated one-shots involving the cast of season two of Young Justice the introduction  
Hello there! Since I noticed the lack of series of one-shots involving the cast of season two I have decided to create my own for the pleasure of all season two fans. The one-shots will take place from before Happy New Year to the end of the season. Due to my lack of a muse it would be very very very appreciated if you spill some story ideas from your brilliant minds for me to write. As for pairings I will tend to stick towards cannon with a few exceptions for a few special fan made pairings (WB! XD)

I will try to update this series at least twice a week (if I'm late to post feel free to haggle me-It will keep me on my toes:) I really hope you enjoy these special little (And not so little) one-shots! The first one shot will be uploaded in an hour or two,so please be patient!

With love~ Le_Magic


	2. Chapter 2

The day was predicted to be the last of the warm fall days before the cold icy chill of the upcoming winter season and Miss Martian knew exactly how she wanted to spend it. She had planned a large picnic at the beach outside. She had invited every single member of the team to the picnic and, with a bit of haggling, they all agreed to come. Now all Miss Martian need to do was prepare the food, in the past four years M'ganns cooking had improved massively – It had been over a whole year since she last burned something. So far Miss M had made a large bowl of fruit salad, Another bowl with plain boring ole salad, Homemade Avocado dip, a partially complete stack of ham&cheese sandwich, And a batch of chocolate cookies currently cooking in the stove. M'gann hummed as she made more sandwiches and added them to the stack till the bell on the stove announced that the cookies were done. She turned around to face the oven,opened it with her telekinesis and pulled out the tray of cookies. She smiled with glee when the cookies appeared to be unburnt. M'gann carefully placed the tray down on the counter to let them cool. Beast boy was sitting on the couch watching TV when he caught a whiff of the sweet chocolaty scent of chocolate chip cookies coming from the kitchen. He drooled as he thought of the chocolaty cookies. Beast boy leap off the couch and scurried to the kitchen following the scent of the cookies. His eyes and grin grew wide when he saw the tray of cookies sitting on the counter,"Sa,weet! Cookies!" He shouted in glee. He reached to grab a cookie but, his hand was swatted away by an invisible force. "Garfield those cookies are for the picnic so, please don't touch them." M'gann told him. "Aw,Noted." Garfield muttered and shuffled back to the couch.  
He sat and watched TV while fighting the urge to go and eat at least one cookie, 'Nobody would miss one cookie...No Sis said no, Just one cookie...No...Only one...fine' Garfield Thought giving up on resisting the urge. He peaked over the side of the couch and saw M'gann buisily making sandwiches her back turned to the cookie. Beast boy quickly transformed into a mouse and scurried over to the counter. He shifted back to his humaninish form and peeked over the counter. M'gann was till making sandwiches with her back turned. He quietly reach forward and was about to grab one of the cookies when M'gann said,"What did I tell you about the cookies?"  
Garfield jumped back in surprise,"They're for the picnic." He mumbled  
"Don't worry I'm not mad but, it would be much appreciated if you helped me with the drinks." M'gann said her voice had a soft laugh in it  
"Sure thing,sis!" Beast boy grinned he leapt over the counter and landed next to M'gann  
She smiled at him and ruffled his hair,"First fill the orange container up with water than pour..."


End file.
